galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Wild Force Episodes
'Power Ranger Wild Force Logo' 'Episodes' #'Lionheart' #*'Cole, an orphan raised in the jungle after the disappearance of his parents, returns to the States to find them. Meanwhile, a group of Power Rangers are finding it more difficult to deal with the threat of ancient forces and decide that they must find a strong leader.' #'Darkness Awakening' #*'Toxica & Jindrax reunite with Master Org, but his humanoid appearance makes them suspicious of his true nature. Meanwhile, Cole learns during his battles with the Barbed Wire Org that his enemies do not have a heart.' #'Click, Click, Zoom' #*'When Cole begins to redefine her established rules of leadership for the Wild Force Rangers, Taylor storms off to face an Org threat herself, but the battle proves futile and renders her invisible.' #'Never Give Up!' #*'Danny’s former love returns to his life, but as he contemplates admitting his feelings for her, he is torn between his devotion to his heart and his duty as a Power Ranger when Max is captured by Bell Org.' #'Ancient Awakening' #*'When Princess Shayla is captured by the Tire Org, the Wild Force Rangers are forced to rely on their own skills to uncover further revelations about the powers wielded by the ancient warriors to aid in rescuing her.' #'Wishes On The Water' #*'Max becomes fascinated with an old fairy tale that tells of wishes being granted by tossing messages in a bottle into a lake.' #'The Bear Necessities' #*'Taylor befriends two young twins with mysterious powers as Turtle Cove’s phone signals are cut off by a new Org, stripping the Wild Force Rangers of their ability to morph.' #'Soul Searching' #*'The Red Lion Wildzord, having fallen gravely ill, requires the healing powers of a Soul Bird to fully heal himself..' #'Soul Bird Salvation' #*'As Princess Shayla cares for the Soul Bird, the Wild Force Rangers face the wrath of Retinax, one of Master Org’s Generals.' #'Curse of the Wolf' #*'The Wild Force Rangers face their most formidable challenge yet when Master Org releases two of his most respected and feared Org Generals, Nayzor and the Wolf-like Zen-Aku.' #'Battle Of The Zords' #*'Despite his thirst for revenge, Zen-Aku shows he isn’t as evil as he appears as he tends to Alyssa’s wounds following an ambush by Toxica & Jindrax.' #'Predazord, Awaken' #*'The Wild Force Rangers battle the terrifying Bus Org. Zen-Aku forms his own Megazord, the Predazord.' #'Revenge Of Zen-Aku' #*'Capturing Princess Shayla, Zen-Aku begins to experience a surge of vague and cryptic memories of a happier life.' #'Identity Crisis' #*'Nayzor successfully enslaves Zen-Aku’s mind with a bug and takes control of him just as he begins to fully remember his past, making him more dangerous than ever.' #'The Ancient Warrior' #*'The truth behind Zen-Aku is finally revealed as Princess Shayla deduces his identity and the Power Rangers also deduce the source of his power.' #'The Lone Wolf' #*'Despite being freed from the curse of Zen-Aku, the guilt-ridden Merrick believes he is not deserving enough to join the ranks of the Wild Force Rangers and departs to find himself.' #'Power Play' #*'Merrick, still trying to find both his place and a home, visits a local tavern and becomes aptly skilled at pool.' #'Secrets And Lies' #*'Cole is left an amnesiac when Signal Org scrambles his memories.' #'The Tornado Spin' #*'Max must rekindle his mentor’s love of bowling in order to learn the vital Tornado Spin technique necessary to defeat Bowling Org.' #'Three's a Crowd' #*'Danny finds himself caught in a love triangle when he meets his childhood sweetheart Kendall whilst pursuing the dastardly Wedding Dress Org.' #'A Father's Footsteps' #*'When Alyssa receives a phone call from her father telling her he’s coming into town, she spends the entire day training as hard as she can so he will be pleased at her prowess.' #'Sing Song' #*'In order to defeat the latest Org threat, the Wild Force Rangers must enlist the aide of the Deer Zord.' #'The Wings of Animaria' #*'The Wild Force Rangers must undergo a challenge set to them by a child-like higher being if they are to acquire a new weapon to combat the increased powers of Super Nayzor.' #'Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 1' #*'A trio of Mut-Orgs from the future travel to the present day to align themselves with Master Org.' #'Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 2' #*'Both groups of Power Rangers reunite with old friends and foes as the threat of the futuristic Mut-Orgs escalates, forcing Ransik to make a supreme sacrifice.' #'The Master's Last Stand' #*'Master Org uses his own past as Dr. Viktor Adler to lure Cole and the remaining Rangers into his clutches so he can finish them off personally.' #'Unfinished Business' #*'Zen-Aku returns intending to once again bond with Merrick, and only by relying on the power of teamwork can the Lunar Wolf Ranger triumph against the living shadow of his own past.' #'Homecoming' #*'Mandilok’s Duke Orgs take the Wild Force Rangers to their limits, whilst the ancient spirits of the Wild Zords voice their displeasure at the citizens of Turtle Cove continuing to construct buildings on their sacred grounds.' #'The Flute' #*'As Merrick & Princess Shayla play the flute to calm the Deer Zord, the machinations of the insidious Flute Org creates a brief tiff between the two.' #'Team Carnival' #*'Jindrax, feeling low on confidence following a telling off by Mandilok, reunites with his brother and reforms the legendary “Team Carnival” with him.' #'Taming Of The Zords' #*'The mystery surrounding the child Kite grows as the Wild Force Rangers attempt to take control of their Wild Zords back from the dangerous Lion Tamer Org.' #'Monitoring Earth' #*'The truth behind Kite is finally revealed as Mandilok convinces him that humanity is undeserving of their duty to safeguard the needs of Earth.' #'The Soul Of Humanity' #*'The judgment of Animus has stripped the Wild Force Rangers of their Wild Zords and placed Princess Shayla in a coma, but the Wild Force Rangers are not about to let that deter them from safeguarding the planet against the Toy Org.' #'Forever Red' #*'The remnants of the Machine Empire lead by General Venjix excavate Serpentera on the moon. To counter the danger posed by Serpentera, former Red Zeo Ranger Tommy Oliver recruits nine more Red Rangers to assist him in a decisive battle with the Machine Empire.' #'The Master's Herald, Pt. 1' #*'The Duke Org Onikage manipulates Toxica into removing her own horn if she is to stand a chance of bypassing the sacred waters of the Animarium and capture Princess Shayla.' #'The Master's Herald, Pt. 2' #*'Master Org returns as Mandilok pays the price for his previous deeds as the Wild Force Rangers battle Onikage’s Shadow Rangers in a valiant attempt to rescue Princess Shayla.' #'Fishing for a Friend' #*'With Princess Shayla in his clutches, Master Org prepares a sacred ceremony within the Nexus as Jindrax feverishly works on retrieving Toxica from the spirit world using the power of some magic and a fishing rod.' #'Sealing the Nexus' #*'Master Org begins making preparations for a ceremony that will grant him limitless power. In a bid to free the captive Princess Shayla, the Wild Force Rangers, aided by Toxica & Jindrax, battle against several resurrected Org Generals.' #'The End of the Power Rangers, Pt. 1' #*'The Wild Force Rangers celebrate the apparent demise of Master Org, and face their impending dismissal from Power Ranger duty, but when Turtle Cove is attacked and reduced to a city covered in vines, the Wild Force Rangers are shocked to discover Master Org has survived.' #'The End of the Power Rangers, Pt. 2' #*'Master Org, having slain the Wild Zords nullified their source of power and downed the Animarium subjects Turtle Cove to a terrifying barrage of erratic weather conditions and menaces the helpless civilians with his legions of Putrids.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Wild Force